Usurped Love
by XRedCherry
Summary: Une bande de pirates complote contre la Compagnie Des Indes , et une fille est chargée d'aller chercher les informations a la source ... [SPOILERS POTC 3] Summary nul je sais , mais venez lire et reviews svp .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mes amis et moi etions dans le bar de l'ilot de Tortuga , ilot de pirates ou de gens de mauvaises augures , et c'etait bien le dernier endroit où la Compagnie Des Indes irait trainer , parceque c'etait bien eux , notre probleme majeur . Avec mes amis , nous etions instalés au fond du bar , pour etre sure que personnes ne nous entende monté un plan contre les Lords . Il y avait 5 garçons avec moi et mon amie qui etions des femmes . Vicktor Adams , le chef de la bande , nous racontait ce qui se passait ces derniers temps chez le gouverneur , c'etait un garçon assez debrouillard , grand avec des cheveux longs blonds ternis et des yeux bleux , je ne doutais pas que mon amie , Margareth Simons , en soit amoureuse ; elle meme etait assez petite , de longs cheveux blonds cacher sous son tricorne , et de magnifique yeux marrons . Ensuite il y avait Eric Stone , de taille moyenne , cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes , a coté de lui il y avait James Traps , une armoire a glace , cheveux chatains et yeux verts , c'etait un peu le garde de corps de la bande , et pour finir , les 2 jumeaux Edward et Charles Roop , grand , cheveux noirs et yeux de meme couleurs , on les reconnaissait du fait que Charles etait borgne . Quand a moi , je m'apelle Caroline Johnson , je suis de taille moyenne , blonde / chatains clairs aux yeus bleux . Moi et Margareth étions habillées en hommes , avec un pantalon , des bottes de cuir noires et une chemise blanche , certainement pas avec des robes , meme mediocres , nous avions horeur de ça et des femmes pirates ne portent pas de robes , nous nous moquions de la société qui voulait que toutes les femmes , en apparences voyantes , portent des robes . Nous n'etions pas des taquins comme toutes les femmes de l'ilot .

- Donc comme je vous le disais , Jack Sparrow est arrivé , et a confronté la Compagnie , sa a permis aux prisonniers de s'echapper , et donc . . .

Vicktor racontait toujours son histoire et les autres l'ecoutaient attentivement . Les jumeaux avaient recommandé du rhum , ils etaient maintenant incappable de marcher droit . Margareth ne perdait pas une miette de ce que disait Vicktor , decidement elle en etait dingue , mais elle savait bien que son amour etait impossible . Vicktor continua son recit jusqu'a poser la vraie question de la soirée . Comment vaincre la Compagnie Des Indes ? Nous pensions a attaquer directement le dirigeant de cette manigance contre les pirates , a savoir Lord Beckett . Passé un certain moment a parler de sa , James decida que c'etait assez pour ce soir , vu que demain nous prenions la mer pour aller a Port Royal , nous en discuterons sur le bateau . Il se leva de table et alla vers une jeune femme brune . Evidement , sinon il n'aurait pas aretter la conversation . Les jumeaux dormaient a present sur la table et Eric buvait son rhum . Quand a Margareth et Vicktor . . . vas savoir ou ils etaient passé , surrement faire la meme chose que James et sa serveuse , j'etais donc seule a coté d'alcooliques . Je me levais de mon tabouret et partie m'assoir sur le port en attendant le lendemain pour prendre la mer et arriver a Port Royal , le plus tot possible sera le mieux . Je resta assise sur le bord comme sa , mais mes amis ne tarderent pas a me rejoindre , et nous embarquames pour Port Royal .

Nous etions a Port Royal en fin d'apré midi , et nous allions passer au plan , enfin , l'elaboré sur le vif , on sait bien faire sa chez nous les pirates , l'improvisation .

- Ce qui nous faudrait c'est une fille ! dit James

- Une fille ? demandai - je

- Mais oui ! Aucun homme ne resisterais a une femme ! Qui plus est si elle est pucelle !

- Moi en tout cas j'irais pas , repondit Margareth avec frayeur

- C'est moi qui irait ! dis je , ne sachant pas ce que je faisais

Ils me regarderent tous et vinrent arranger mes vetements pour que je n'ai pas l'air trop paysanne en face de Lord Beckett . Il allait bientot arriver . Je me positionnais sur le quai sous le regard de mes amis . Je ne savais pas encore dans quel pertrin je m'etais fouré , mais j'allais bientot le savoir , un navire arrivait . Il debarqua quelques minutes aprés , et je vis Lord Beckett descendre . Autain , comme Vicktor nous l'avais decris , et comme prevue j'usais de mon charme quand il s'etait positioner devant moi . Il me regarda un instant et caressa ma joue avant de me dire un "Hello Missy" avec un ton mieleux ; il me degoutait . Il me lança un dernier regard avant de partire avec le reste de sa troupe , le 1er coup etait raté , en meme temps il vas pas ramasser tout les chiens qui trainent dans les canivaux . Je fis le tour du quai pour retrouver mes amis et surtout pour qu'ils me disent quoi faire . Edward nous dit qu'il avait entendu que le Lord serait a une reunion ou meme les roturiers pourraient aller , donc je saisis l'occasion . A la reunion Beckett me remarqua aussitot , il n'etait pas du tout concentré cela se voyait , il y avait du monde , a croire qu'ils etaient tous conviés . La Compagnie n'avais pas dit grand chose sur ce qu'il allait faire , mais juste la phrase "Il n'y aura bientot plus de pirates sur les mers" rejouissit tout le monde ; moi sa me faisais presque peur , mais cela ne se remarqua pas sur mon visage . Aprés la reunion tout les paysans partirent , sauf moi , je restais la les bras croisés a attendre ; un garde vint me voir pour me dire de partir mais je poussis son bras qui etait venu m'agripper le mien ; et un autre garde arriva pour me maintenir en place . Lord Beckett regarda la scene et dit aux gardes d'aretter . Il s'avança vers moi et me regarda , moi je m'efforçais de le regardais le plus sensuellement possible sans passer pour une taquin .

- C'est la 2eme fois que je vous vois sur mes traces Mademoiselle . . . commença Beckett

- Cela risque de se reproduire souvent Mylord .- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'une charmante jeune fille bien eduquée , cela vas sans dire , comme vous , fait habillée en homme ?

- Je crains ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour porter de magnifiques robes commes les nobles dames qui vous entourent tout les jours Mylord .

- Les "Nobles Dames" qui m'entourent tout les jours n'ont pas votre charmant visage , ni votre corps , ni vos paroles . . . Voudriez venir dans mes appartements quelques moments Miss ? Au fait comment vous appelez vous ?

- J'acceptes avec joie Mylord . Je m'appelle Caroline Johnson .

- Charmant nom .

**Voila le debut Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'ecriture .  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatiance **


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Palimpsyde : J'attends les folles avec impatience xD Mais j'sais pas si les 5 mecs ils vont revenir souvent dans la fic . Les jumeaux c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouver pour les differencier xD  
Caitlin-and-Emily : Je suis contente que tu ais compris ma fic , parceque avec toutes les fautes qu'il y a . . . xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans ses appartements . On voyait bien que la Compagnie ne lesiniait pas sur les hotes , le mobilier avait des bordures en or , le bois devait etre inestimable . . . Sa ferais un bon pactole si on volait tout sa . Non , je suis en mission , je ne dois pas penser a la piraterie . Il me tira la chaise de la table qui se situait au milieu de la piece et me servit une tasse de thé . Charmant tout ceci . Il commença a me parler de divers choses que je n'ecoutais que d'une oreille , j'attendais qu'il me parle de la compagnie mais je revais un peu , il ne me laisser meme pas en placer une , et il ne devais pas etre assez cretin pour se pieger dans les yeux d'une jolie fille .

- Et puis je vous demandez quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

- Comment dites vous ? Ma couleur préférée ? Le rouge , certainement .

- Le rouge . . . tres bien . Voudriez vous rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Avec plaisir Mylord .

Les domestiques qui nous avaient servis le diner etait etoner de me voir a table avec Lord Beckett , surtout que j'etais encore habillée en pirate . Lord Beckett me posa divers question sur moi , comme ou j'avais appris a parler si bien , d'ou je venais etc . . . Ennuyant , vraiment , je sentais que ma mission allais durer encore longtemps , trés longtemps . . . Quelle folie m'avais pris d'accepter ? Si le debut est ennuyant , je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'a la fin sans tout reveler . . . Peut etre etait ce sa sa strategie pour me faire avouer ce que je maniguançait ? Certainement . Bien , nous allons donc jouer a qui arriveras a faire ceder l'autre . Amusant Mylord , amusant . Il commençai a m'enerver a parler tout l'temps , il m'appelait tout le temps Miss ou Mademoiselle , jamais par mon prenom , en meme temps je savais que sa ne se faisais pas chez les gens bien eduqué ; de meme , je ne l'appelais jamais Cutler , deja parceque c'etait un prenom affreux , mais aussi parceque Mylord lui faisais plaisir , encore plus que si il aurait eut une soumise a ses pieds . Passer le diner , les domestiques etaient revenus chercher les couverts et les assiettes , ils me regardaient toujours bizzarement , mais avait quand meme du respect pour moi , surrement a cause de Lord Beckett ; il devait leurs infliger je ne sais quelle punition quand ils faisaient des gaffes . Cruel , il l'etait sa se voyait . Les domestiques partirent rapidement en voyant que Beckett s'impatientait . S'impatienter de quoi ? J'avais peur de comprendre . . . Il se leva et s'approcha de moi ; il plaqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel j'etais assise pour m'empecher de partir , je n'avais evidement pas d'armes sur moi , parceque si il m'avais fouiller j'aurais put etre pendue . Il me regarda et se rapprochit de mon visage .

- Maintenant que nous somme tout seul , mademoiselle , pourriez vous me dire ce qui vous a vraiment fait venir a ma rencontre ?

- Mylord , c'est vous qui etes venus me trouver . Le hasard des choses a fait que je me trouvais sur votre route , mais le hasard vous deplait il Mylord ?

- Le hasard ne me deplais point , c'est juste que une fille comme vous ne devrais pas etre habillé en homme et etre une paysanne . . .

Il posa ses mains sur mes epaules pour descendre deboutonner ma chemise . Voila de quoi parlait James , une fille . . . Evidement c'est moi qui me tappes le sale boulot . Lord Beckett m'avais porter jusqu'au lit et m'avais allonger , il s'affairai maintenant a deboutonner mon pantalon , et je le deshabillais aussi , je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon . Nous etions maintenant nus , et Beckett s'amusais a me faire un suçon dans le coup , cela ne me deplaisais pas , mieux vallait ne pas faire la difficile , puisque tel que c'etait parti j'allais y rester longtemps avec Lord Cutler Beckett . . . Il enlevit ses levres de mon coup pour les coller contre ma bouche , s'en suivit un baiser passioner , il me regarda dans les yeux et commença a faire son vas et viens , cela dura une bonne dizaines de minutes avant qu'il ne lache un cri rauque et qu'il se retire , mais il resta sur moi comme pour m'empecher de partir . Moi de mon coté je me sentais souiller , je passais pour une taquin de Tortuga ; mais je n'en oubliais pas pour autant ma mission , je n'avais rien trouver qui puisse nous aider , mais peut importe . Lord Beckett dormait a present sur moi , sa ne me deplaisait pas , bien au contraire , il embrassait divinement bien . . . Je sentais que ma mission allait etre plus attrayante que je ne l'aurais penser . Je m'endormis a mon tour , en serrant Lord Beckett contre moi .

Le lendemain je me revellis . Le soleil m'eblouit et je constatais que j'etais nue et que Lord Beckett ne dormait plus avec moi , il etait assis a la table et buvait une tasse de thé . Il me regarda me reveiller et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser , il me prenait deja comme sa taquin personelle , mais sa bouche m'envoutait a chaque fois .

- Avez vous bien dormit mon amie ? J'ai quelques surprises pour vous aujourd'hui . Mes domestiques vont venir vous coiffer et vous aidez a vous habiller avec cette magnifique robe que j'ai faites faire pour vous .

- Oh mon dieu Mylord . . .

Je regardis la robe qui etait poser sur la chaise . Elle etait rouge et blanche , voila pourquoi il m'avais demander quelle etait ma couleur preferer . C'etait vraiment une robe magnifique , une princesse aurait put avoir la meme . Les domestiques arriverent et m'aiderent a m'habiller , elles sererent le corset un peu trop a mon gout , mais sa allait encore ; elles m'installerent a la coiffeuse et remirent mes cheveux en ordre , elle me firent un chignon avec quelque meches qui tombaient en dessous et me firent des boucles sur les cheveux qui tombait . Avant de partir revoir le Lord , je me regardais dans le miroir , je n'etais plus du tout la petite pirate d'avant , j'etais devenue . . . une Noble Dame , la Dame de Lord Cutler Beckett . Je revins dans les appartements du Lord et il me devisagea , il avait l'air subjuguer , comme si il venait de voir un ange ou quelque chose du genre . Je n'etais pas un ange . Je m'assis sur une chaise et il vint vers moi , me fixant dans les yeux .

- Vous etes magnifique Miss Johnson . Aimez vous les patisseries ?

Je fit oui de la tete et il me montra un plateau remplies de delicieux gateaux a la creme . J'etais vraiment au paradis . Je mengeais les patisseries une a une , et Lord Beckett semblait apprecier me voir manger comme si je mourrais de faim tout en gardant la classe et une bonne education . J'avais presque finit le plateau qu'un garde annonça l'arriver de l'Amiral James Norrington . Je tournis la tete pour regarder l'Amiral arriver par l'entrebaillement de la porte . C'est donc lui , James Norrington . . .

* * *

**Ah , Norrington a debarquer . . . Que vas t-il se passer ? xD  
Chapitre 3 bientot . Reviews Pleaaaaase .**


End file.
